


Bullitt

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Car Sex, Cars, Chris Evans AU, Classic Cars, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fast Cars, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Mechanics, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Kissing, Sebastian Stan AU, Sex, Sex on a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU mechanic Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan run a shop with their childhood friend Lilly. After closing, she shows up in costume for a bachelorette party, to the unexpected pleasure of both Sebastian and Chris, to see the surprise Sebastian has for her: a '69 mustang replicated into a '68 Bullitt. Lilly loves Steve McQueen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullitt

Lilly had known Sebastian and Chris since junior high when they had moved into the cul-de-sac with their families. That summer, they’d bonded over ghost stories in her brother’s tree house and bike races that her long legs helped her win every time. They stayed close friends through high school and college.  
Lilly eventually went into advertising. It came as no surprise when Sebastian and Chris opened their own auto shop. They’d been gearheads for as long as she could remember knowing them. It did come as a surprise when they asked her to run the day to day of the shop and be a full partner. Of course, she’d said yes.

Chris looked up from engine as a car pulled into the back lot. He wiped the sweat from his dirty brow as he squinted against the late afternoon sunlight. He started to shout that they were closed. That is until the driver’s side door opened and the longest leg he’d ever seen stuck out. A white ankle sock and high heeled Mary Jane’s added to the length. He swallowed.  
The rest of the driver emerged from the seat. “I say goddamn.” He grabbed a rag from the lip of the engine well and wiped his greasy hands. He took quick stock of her pert ass in a school girl pleated skirt and the tease of a red bra through the white button down. He bit his lip at her high ponytail that swayed on her shoulders.  
Chris glanced down at his dirt and grease smudged wife beater and even dirtier jeans. He darted to the shop sink and began scrubbing his hands. The rapid click of her heels let him know she’d made her way to the garage. They spoke at the same time as they turned to each other.  
“I’m sorry we’re closed, Miss.”  
“Seb called and said he had a surprise.” Lilly shoved the sunglasses up into her hair.  
Chris clicked his jaw shut, shocked that this statuesque beauty was one of his best friends. “Lilly, what the hell you dressed like that for?”  
She looked down at her outfit. “Costume bachelorette party. Why? Is it too much?”  
“No, no, you look great.”  
Lilly smiled. “Thanks Chris, that means a lot.” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The flip of his stomach and twitch of his cock shocked him as much as her appearance and his reaction to her appearance.  
“You’re, uh, you’re welcome.”  
They pulled back slowly then she turned away. “Seb called and told me to get my ass down here. That he had a surprise for me.”  
“He’s been in the third bay all day.”  
“Thanks, Chris.” She blew an air kiss at him then hurried through the adjoining door. The second bay was empty and her heels echoed in it and his head.  
He raked his fingers through his hair. “Shit.”  
Lilly stopped dead and gasped. There in the second stall of the third bay of her shop sat a Bullitt Mustang. She looked around. This couldn’t be real. She’d tripped in these fucking heels and cracked her head on the cement and was having some hell of a dream.  
She walked around the car once, watching the fluorescent light shine off the green paint. The second time she walked around her fingertips caressed the car in straight line. The driver’s side window was down. Her groan at the pristine leather interior was purely sexual. She crouched at the driver’s door and ran her hand along the body. A perfect straight line.  
The bathroom door opened. The flush of the toilet sounded absurdly loud. Sebastian froze in the doorway. It was something straight out of a car magazine. A leggy strawberry blonde with a school girl skirt on. Her leg out in front went on for days.  
“Seb…where did you find it?”  
He blinked. “Lilly?”  
She looked over her shoulder at him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Duh. Where’d you find it?”  
He cleared his throat and shook himself free of the inexplicable overwhelming lust he’d felt for his best friend. What the fuck was she doing in that getup? “A Mustang forum.”  
“There’s no way a ’68 owner would voluntarily give this up. ’67 or ‘69 rebuild kit?”  
“’69.” He cleared his throat and moved forward. “And uh, he wants to sell.”  
“What!” She spun up to her full height. “No way! How much?”  
“I told him that we’d have to give a car a once over and a test drive before we made an offer.”  
“And by we you mean, you’re giving it a once over for me and I’m going to test drive it.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Yes, Lil.”  
She keened and threw her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him in the moment. A quick peck but then his hand was on the back of her head and their tongues were tangled. He walked her back to the car. Her ass hit it with a bump.  
Sebastian pulled back, cupping the side of her face. “Why the hell are you dressed like this?”  
She opened her mouth to answer but Chris answered from across the room. “Costume bachelorette party, right?” Sebastian turned around and stepped away. Lilly stood up straight. “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”  
Sebastian glanced at Lilly then shook his head. She cleared her throat. “Yea that’s right but no, you’re not interrupting something.”  
Chris crossed his arms over his chest, walking across the empty stall to them. “I heard the shouting.”  
Lilly broke into a smile that clenched his chest again. “Seb found it for me. The guy wants to sell!” She whipped around to look at the car then back to Chris.  
He thought he was doing a damn good job of hiding his hurt behind anger. “And the kissing?” Neither of them could think of answer that didn’t sound like bullshit. “So when were you planning on telling me?”  
“Telling you what?”  
“My two best friends messing around behind my back. When were you going to tell me?”  
“We weren’t-“  
“It was just a kiss.”  
Sebastian turned to Lilly, his pride wounded. “Just a kiss? You were getting pretty hands on my dick for just a kiss.”  
“Me! You’re the one who practically had his finger in my ass.” Chris burst out laughing. Sebastian and Lilly pulled up short and turned to look at him. “What the hell are you laughing at?”  
“Myself. For thinking you two could be involved.” He shook his head. “It’s your fault, Lilly. You know Sebastian has a thing for school girl costumes. The only thing that would have been worse is if you’d shown up in stockings instead of bobby socks. Not gonna lie, I popped a chubby when you got out of the car.”  
Lilly looked between her smirking best friends. She’d be lying if she claimed she hadn’t been attracted to them on occasion. It was her turn to crack a smile. She turned to the car. “You know…I used to fantasize about Steve McQueen fucking me on the hood of this car. I still do…” She glanced over her shoulder as she bent over the hood. Chris and Sebastian looked at each other, missing her glance.  
“He’d push me over the hood and kick me feet apart.” She spread her feet wide apart, bracing her knees against the quarter panel. “He’d lift my skirt.” She flicked it up.  
Sebastian nudged Chris in ribs with his elbow. He clenched his jaw and flicked his eyebrows at her bare ass. He leaned in and whispered hotly. “Do something.”  
Neither man was unaffected by it. But the red strip of clothe up her slit and crack drove a knife of lust straight into Chris’s cock. He loved red lingerie on women. “Lilly.” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “What are you doing?”  
She reached back with both hands and drew the red satin thong down her thighs. When it got low enough, she was able to wiggle and make it fall to the floor. She kicked her heel up, bringing the red scrap of fabric with it. “I’m fucking Steve McQueen on the hood of this car.”  
Chris and Sebastian stared in a shock and want as she slipped her hands underneath her and between her legs. She moved up onto her toes, raising the heels. Her fingers rubbed her clit while her other hand pumped two fingers in and out. The cool metal felt glorious against her flushed cheek and chest. Her body stiffened and she cried out.  
Chris was moving before he realized it. He snatched her hand off the hood and sucked her cum from her fingers, laying his front along her back. “That’s a horrible tease.” She grinned and pushed her ass back into the hard bulge in his jeans. “Red is my favorite color. Did you know that?”  
“Yes, I did.” She’d wanted him to take that thong off with his teeth but since neither Sebastian nor Chris had made a move, she’d just gone with it. He pressed her harder into the hood. “Are you gonna fuck me, Chris?”  
He stared at her profile. “Is that what you want?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about Sebastian?”  
“Lilly, you don’t-“  
“I want him to watch you fuck me. Then I want him to fuck me on the hood too.”  
Chris glanced over his shoulder at his best friend, his brother. Sebastian swallowed. “How about it?” He hesitated then he remembered the kiss and the feel of her in arms and he couldn’t deny that he wanted that. Sebastian nodded. “Good, grab her hands.”  
Sebastian walked around to the other side of the car and took her hands in his. They locked fingers and gazes. The sound of Chris’s zipper shot straight through her. He didn’t want to touch her with his filthy hands. Instead, he took his cock in his hand and teased the head against her clit and around her entrance.  
Lilly grew impatient and pushed back against him. He gasped and watched his cock disappear into her. Chris grabbed her shoulders, bracing his knees behind hers. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched her face contort in pleasure. She held on tightly, her moans echoing off the garage walls. The wet, meaty slap of Chris's thighs against hers, his heavy breath and her loud moans stabbed right through Sebastian.  
Her nails dug into the backs of his hands. She arched her back, pushing back against Chris's powerful, deep thrusts. He breathed through his nose trying to make it last. His mouth opened in a silent moan, his face scrunching up. He leaned down, brushing his scruff against the back of her neck; his hands moved from her shoulders to her hips.  
Chris let loose a strangled moan and lost his rhythm as he came. Sebastian wasted no time. He moved her pulled her up and devoured her mouth, his tongue slipping in before she had a chance to breath. "Come here, baby." He lifted her onto the front of the hood. Lilly braced her heels on the bumper. He spread her knees wide then rubbed her clit as he one-handed unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. "Chris, can you start her up?"  
Chris chuckled. "Didn't I already?"  
"Har har, fucker."  
"Keys in the ignition." Sebastian stared her down, intensely. "Was this in your fantasy?" He glanced at Chris who turned the key. The engine thundered to life.  
Lilly grinned, the delicious vibrations trembling her ass. "No, but it is now."  
Sebastian glanced down. "God, Lil, you're so fucking wet." He rubbed her fingertips through the new fluid that glistened on her pussy lips.  
She grabbed the front of his dirty blue tee shirt and pulled him close. "Just shut up and fuck me."  
He closed the distant between their lips, his tongue wasting no time sweeping into her mouth. He lined himself up then pushed inside her. She groaned. He was slightly bigger than Chris and stretched her just so. Chris revved the engine. Lilly couldn't stop the delighted laugh. Sebastian grabbed her thighs and slammed his cock into her, taking her laughter away. Lilly grabbed onto his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed her.  
She reached between them and rubbed her clit. Her back arched and she let go, laying back on the hood. The engine rumbled underneath her. Sebastian pulled her legs toward him as he thrust into her, watching her writhe on the green and white paint. Her fingers played with her clit until she cried out, trying to squeeze her thighs together.   
He growled and pressed her thighs open obscenely wide on to the warming hood. A grunt punctuated each thrust until he stiffened and came in a shudder, his shoulders curling in. He surprised her by taking her chin and kissing her. "I've wanted to do that for awhile."  
The car turned off, plunging the garage into quiet. The driver's door slammed. Sebastian pushed himself up and tucked his softening cock back into his jeans. Lilly didn't move. Her orgasmic afterglow and the ticking engine flooding her with warmth. She finally sat up.  
"So..." Chris glanced at Sebastian then Lilly.  
"...what happens now?" Sebastian glanced at Chris then watched her adjust her skirt and her tits.  
Her heels clicked loudly as she stood on shaky legs. Sebastian said nothing as he watched her walk around the car and crouch to pick up her thong. Chris glanced at him. "So long as you guys say it's good, I'll buy it." She tucked the balled up thong into Chris's hand. "I came on it, so it's mine." She left them standing at the car as she walked to the door. She paused and looked over shoulder at them. "That applies to you both, too."


End file.
